deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry)
Dante is the main protagonist of the video game, DmC: Devil May Cry. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) (Completed) * Death the Kid vs DmC: Dante * Dracula (LoS) vs. Dante (DMC) * Felix vs DMC Dante * Goku (Evolution) vs. Dante (DMC) * Kurumi Tokisaki vs DmC! Dante (Completed) * DmC Dante vs. Nariko * Nero vs Dante_(DmC) (Completed by Scythe Watch) * Noire vs DmC! Dante (Completed) * Sonic Boom vs DmC: Devil May Cry * Vincent Valentine vs. DmC!Dante (Completed) * DmC!Dante Vs Yang Xiao Long * DmC Dante Vs Zero (Drakengard 3) (Completed by Nier Hitoshura) Battles Royale * Dante vs. DmC Dante vs. Dante Alighieri 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Bayonetta * Blade (Marvel) * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Delsin Rowe * Edward Elric * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Ghost Rider (Marvel) * Hellboy * James Heller * Kakashi Hatake * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Kratos (God Of War) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Mega Man (Street Fighter X Tekken) * Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) * Naruto Uzumaki * Patroklos Alexander (Soul Calibur) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raven (DC) * Reaper (Overwatch) * Sasuke Uchiha * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi) History Death Battle Info Background Close-Range Weapons *Rebellion **Longsword left to him by Sparda *Arbiter **Large demonic axe **Heavy, but capable of powerful strikes **Capable of shockwaves and projectile attacks *Osiris **Angelic scythe **Incredible speed and range **Becomes more powerful with more demonic energy *Eryx **Fiery demonic fists **Powerful and fiery punches *Aquila **Angelic shuriken-like blades **Spun in-hand and thrown around Dante **Able to pull in targets or pin them in place Long-Range Weapons *Ebony & Ivory **Twin handguns **Shots can be infused with demonic power to bounce off multiple enemies *Revenant **Shotgun that's devastating at close-range **Can be charged to fire a demonic bomb that sticks to enemies *Kablooey **Flare gun that fires explosive rounds **Looks like a taser in the real world **Rounds explode on command ***Up to six at once Other Items *Ophion **Grapple-like device **Primarily for traversing the environment **Can pull enemies and objects toward Dante or vise-versa *Necklace **Given to him by Eva **The key to his Devil Trigger form Abilities *Angel Dash **Can dash forward while in mid-air **Shattered glass with one dash Devil Trigger *Hair glows white, coat glows red *Increases power and regeneration *Reduces damage taken *Causes demons to float helplessly in the air for a duration Feats *Survived years hunted by demons *Defeated the Hunter with assistance from Kat *Defeated the Succubus, Bob Barbas, and Lilith with Mundus' Spawn *Dodged radio wave-based attacks from Bob Barbas and Mundus' Spawn *Survived being slammed into a building from the top of Silver Sacks Tower by Mundus *Punched Mundus' giant form's head back with Eryx *Defeated Mundus alongside Vergil *Bested Vergil in combat * Got dressed in his trailer, while it was being pulled into the ocean. Quotes Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *''"Seems more to me like you're lost, old man. You even know you're in Limbo right now?" (to Dante) *"''You underestimated me!" (to Dante after his opponent believed he was defeated) *"Says "Anime Hippie" here." (to Dante after his opponent made fun of his hairstyle) *"You done holding back or what, pops?" (to Dante when realizing he was still holding back on him) *"Guess you were out of your depth." (to Dante when he appeared defeated) *"So... it's fine when YOU talk like that." (to Dante when he cursed at him) *"A demon's got nothing on a Nephelim!" (to Dante while in Devil Trigger) *"Still gonna drag this out by talking my ear off?" (to Dante due to his talkative nature) Gallery Weapons CA 06 DmC.png|Rebellion Weapons CA 01 DmC.png|Ebony & Ivory Arbiter DmC.png|Arbiter Ophion DmC.png|Ophion Aquila DmC.png|Aquila Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with angelic powers Category:Anti-Heroes